Yūto
のデュエリスト Kuro no Dyuerisuto) Knight (ナイト Naito-kun) by Shingo Sawatari Xyz User (エクシーズ い Ekushīzu Tsukai) by most people |eyecolor = Grey |haircolor = Purple and Black |d-diskcolor = Purple |age = ? |name = Yūto |gender = Male |relatives = Yūya Sakaki (double) |win = 1 |ace = Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon |occupation = Duelist |affiliation = |romaji = Yūto |anime debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Episode 7 |jpname = ユート 黒のデュエリスト (くろのデュエリスト) ナイト君 (ナイトくん) エクシーズ使い (エクシーズつかい) |status = Alive |seiyū japanese =Manpei Takagi |image gallery = yes}} Yūto (ユート), known as The Black Duelist ( のデュエリスト Kuro no Dyuerisuto), is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a unnamed duelist with a dark, black appearance, which can makes sense why he is called "The Black Duelist". He is a mysterious duelist who looks very similar to Yūya Sakaki. He seems to know Yuzu Hīragi. Overview Past Yūto lived in a ruined world which could be in fact destroyed Heartland City from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. One day, he encountered a D-Wheeler Duelist, "Yūgo". He dueled him with his ace, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to defeat the Synchro Monster. The White Duelist was cornered, so he ran off. Then, Shun Kurosaki came, asking what happened and about Ruri. Plot The Black Duelist is a mysterious duelist who is targeting the Leo Duel School. He first appeared to take the place of Yuzu Hīragi's duel against Shingo Sawatari. Before taking the duel on, he said to Yuzu he doesn't want to see her getting hurt anymore. In the first turn, all he did was set Spell Cards. Later in the duel, he Xyz Summons his ace, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He was inflicting real damage in the duel. After defeating Sawatari, he took off his mask, where Yuzu and Sawatari became confused and thought he was Yūya Sakaki. When Yuzu's bracelet shines, he disappeared without a trace. The confusion makes Sawatari to complain Yūya was the culprit. A Xyz Duelist attacked Marco, who was Leo Duel School. This could be suspected to be The Black Duelist's attack. Because of this, Reiji Akaba forfeits his duel with Yūya and leaves to research on the case. When Yuzu goes back to the place The Black Duelist was last seen by her and Sawatari, and brought along Sora Shiun'in to learn Fusion Summon, The Black Duelist came back. This time, he was noticed by Sora who suddenly starts jumping and going around to catch him. Then, both Sora and The Black Duelist fought using their Duel Disk. Sora Shiun'in said to him, "You're not from here, are you?" and then The Black Duelist replied "Neither are you". He disappears again because of Yuzu's bracelet. At the time, Masumi Kōtsu also thinks Yūya was the culprit. He has been staring at Yuzu since they first met. When Yuzu's bracelet shines for the third time, he is teleported to the place where Shun Kurosaki was. Appearance The Black Duelist wears Gothic cloths. He has very unusual appearance comparing to other duelists and characters. He appears really similar to Yūya Sakaki in both appearance and clothing. He wears a black neck belt. He has a black cape, long enough to come down to his shins. He wears a shirt that looks like a uniform of a school, with a black tie. He has two deck boxes hanging around his pants. He has long black pants. And black shoes following with it. He also has black wristbands. His eyes are dark grey, which could be confused with black. His eyebrows are black. His hair bangs are purple, with mainly his hair being black. When he first appeared, he had a black mask on his fact and goggles to cover his eyes. Because his goggles was damage on its left lens, he had had no eyewear in episode 15. Personality Not so much is known about his personality. But it seems he cares about Yuzu Hīragi and knows her. He said he doesn't want to hurt anyone more as in a regret of something or his actions. But he shows no mercy when it comes to his opponent or enemies, and special anyone one of Leo Duel School. It is possible that the person named "Ruri" is similar to Yuzu and is the reason why he cares about Yuzu and keeps his eye on her. Abilities Yūto has the ability to inflict real damage and injury to a duelist and surrounding in a duel, and cause a fire, etc. He is also good physically, like jumping around and fighting using his Duel Disk, which he was first seen doing it when he encountered by Sora Shiun'in. Deck Duels Expectations and Speculations So far he is unconfirmed, but the following are expectations and speculations made by people: * (Lost) older/twin brother of Yūya. * The alternate/different version of Yūya. * The future version of Yūya. * The son of Yūya (who came from the future). * The clone of Yūya. * Simply looks like Yūya. * A rebellion boy who was betrayed. * Yūya of different world/dimension. * Yūya himself (could be proven true, because when this character disappears, Yūya comes out of nowhere that wouldn't be coincidence every time). Category:Character